


Private Tutoring

by iamabicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamabicorn/pseuds/iamabicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fill for the GKM. Contains g!p.<br/>Brittany helps Santana prepare for a role in a local theater production. Thankfully, the studio has a room set aside that was made for private lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a fill for the GKM. Contains g!p.**

* * *

"Great job, everyone. I'll see you next Tuesday!"

I heard murmurs of farewells to me and the other clients as they rolled up their mats and made their way towards the foyer of the studio to leave. I grabbed my iPod from its dock and slipped it into the small pocket of my gym bag. There was only fifteen minutes until my first private lesson of the day, so I grabbed the bag and headed towards the employees' locker room to change.

I worked at four studios and gyms during the week, but Shelby's was by far my favorite. The smallest of all of them, it allowed me a chance to get to know everyone who walked through the doors. There was also a great variety of programs that Shelby offers and allows Mike and I to teach, which is nice. Most of the gyms use the same aerobics classes, which are fine, but I loved the creativity we're afforded – to do what we want with yoga, Zumba, and my personal favorite, the Senior Sneakers, which is a wonderful dance/aerobics class for senior citizens. All of my elderly students are such sweet old people.

Another reason I loved Shelby's studio was the fact that I had a place to hold my private lessons. And the studio was so well known in the neighborhood that I always had a list of clients to work with. About four months ago, she renovated the smaller room attached to the class area just so Mike and I could have somewhere more accommodating for our lessons. Most of our studio members didn't even realize it was there until they saw someone go through its door. They just assumed it was another wall of mirrors, but if one looked close enough, it was easy to see the door handle in one of the mirror's panels. It works great for both rooms because the larger classes can still use the reflection from the wall, and the private studio can take advantage of the one-sided mirrors to see into the rest of the building. Shelby wanted it to feel just as open as the other classroom, and since there was no way to install exterior windows, she opted for the mirror windows. That, in combination with three mirrored walls inside, gave the room an incredible illusion. It looked to be three sizes larger than it actually was. And I loved the privacy it created for lessons and smaller yoga classes.

As soon as my locker was open, I pulled off my yoga pants and reached for the cut-off sweats I use for aerobics. I preferred using them for dance because I felt less inhibited when I moved. It was the same reason I wore boxer briefs instead of bicycle or compression shorts, which doesn't make sense to some because all of these things were designed specifically for athletes and activity, but the tightness always made me feel like my movements were constricted.

After gulping down some water and checking to make sure everything below the belt was adjusted properly, I left the changing room. Some of Mike's Zumba members had already arrived to claim their spots near the front. Beyond them, on the other side of the room, my student sat on the floor, leaning forward and grasping her toes. She was auditioning for the role of Velma Kelly in a local theater production and had signed up for lessons to help her nail the part.

I picked my way through the small group, mostly comprised of early middle-aged women. Mike saw me winking at him and rolled his eyes with a smile. Shelby and I liked to tease him because he was popular with all of the soccer moms. And looking at him, it was obvious as to where that popularity stemmed from.

"You're slacking a bit today, Santana. Shouldn't you already be stretched and ready to go?" I greeted as I sidled up next to her.

She looked up at me through dark lashes. "Not every girl has the luxury of indulging in a forty-five minute yoga workout before her lessons."

I grinned as I helped pull her to her feet. "Maybe she should wake up a little earlier to afford that luxury."

I could tell she was trying not to show her smile as she followed me into the room. We'd already had six sessions, and Santana was comfortable enough now to head straight for the iPod dock. I watched as she placed it in the slot. She pressed play, and I heard the music cue up through the speakers.

"I'd like to start with my individual piece first, if that's alright with you," she said.

"Perfectly acceptable."

I leaned against the barre attached to the back wall and watched her work through the steps, feeling a small sense of pride, knowing how far she had progressed since we first began. Every move was sharp and exact. Rarely did she slip or stumble. By this point, all I really had to do was point or shake my head when she made a mistake. I had gladly choreographed the individual piece for her a few weeks ago when I found out that Jesse St. James was running the production. I knew him through a mutual friend and was familiar with what he was looking for in a performer.

After twenty minutes, she felt confident enough to move onto the partnered portion of the audition. I watched her pull a long drink from her water bottle as I changed the song selection to a shortened version of the tango piece she'd be singing.

"So Thursday's the big day, huh?"

Santana dropped the bottle back into her bag and nodded. "Yeah. I hope I've done enough."

I reached for her hand as the music started to play. "We'll see how it goes today before we panic, alright?"

After another nod from her, I counted off, and we began the routine. Jesse was known for his love of outlandish choreography, so the tango he had Santana learn was definitely more advanced than most productions of _Chicago_ called for. A former Broadway performer would be dancing with her on Thursday for her audition, so I knew it was up to Santana to put on a spectacular show. There were lots of spins and embellishments, and the finale capped off with a low dip as her leg wrapped around her partner's waist. It was a difficult routine, even for experienced dancers, and I knew she was less confident about this portion of her audition than any other, but she was doing very well.

The routine was only about a minute and a half, but we took a small break between every play so she had a chance to catch her breath and listen to the tips I had to give. There were several times she moved to her bag for water or her towel. I tried to keep myself from watching her wipe the sweat from her neck and face, but it was really difficult. There was no denying the fact that Santana was very attractive. Every time she left her lessons for the past six weeks, I'd always pat myself on the back for remaining professional. I wasn't even sure if she was attracted to women, much less one born with a penis, and I definitely didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. So I averted my eyes as best as I could while I waited for her to get back into position.

After a few more plays, it was obvious her confidence had increased. Her focus was less on what she was doing and more on how we moved as a unit. By the time we finished what had to have been the twentieth run-through, she was dancing the best she'd ever had. We pulled apart and glanced at the clock that hung above the iPod dock.

"I know my time is up," she said, still breathing hard and wiping sweat off her brow with the back of her hand, "but do you think we can do this one more time? I just want to be sure I've got it for Thursday."

I hopped over to her iPod and pressed play. "I guess, but only because you've been such an outstanding student."

Santana grinned and took her place in the middle of the room. Her breathing was still heavy, but she refused to take a break when I suggested it. I took her hand in mine, and we turned into the first spin. On this go, she maintained eye contact throughout the entire dance. I could see her lips mouthing the lyrics she'd have to sing during the audition. Every pop and snap was executed with precision. We moved as if we were one person. Not once did I have to pull her from a misstep or catch her from a stumble. Everything was perfect. When she fell back into the final dip and slung her leg around me, we were both panting from exertion.

I made the mistake of allowing my eyes to wander for the first time, knowing I'd never have another opportunity once she walked out of the studio. Sweat droplets rolled across her collarbone as her chest rose and fell with every breath. I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw two erect nipples straining against the material of her top. I felt a twitch underneath my briefs, and to my horror, Santana snapped her head up to look at me. The confusion on her face told me that she'd felt it too.

Mortified, I dropped her leg and immediately turned towards the stereo to grab her iPod. In the three years I'd been teaching, nothing like this had happened before – at least, not to where a client had ever noticed. As I pulled the iPod off its dock, I glanced down and breathed a small sigh of relief that my small boner wasn't visibly noticeable.

"I think you're going to blow Jesse away," I said and then cringed at my word choice.

"You really think so?"

Her voice sounded small. Cautiously, I looked up at her reflection in the wall length mirror and saw her nervous expression. I turned to face her, and I didn't miss the way her eyes flitted down to my pants and then back up. As casually as I could, I let the hand not holding her iPod rest in front of me as a shield – just in case.

"If you don't get the part, I'll give up dancing."

Her eyes flickered down one more time, but she smiled and took her iPod from me. I fidgeted nervously while she packed her bag and moved towards the door. She turned toward me as she reached for the door handle. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and it looked like she was debating about whether she wanted to say something. I scuffed my toe against the floor and leaned against the barre mounted against the wall. Finally, she spoke.

"I guess I don't have a choice but to land the role, huh?"

I offered a small smile. "You'd better because I'm not ready to give up dance just yet."

With a final glance below the waistband of my sweats, she nodded and left.

//

Even though I couldn't figure out why I was disappointed, I felt a little down when Thursday came and went with no update about Santana's audition. There was no reasonable explanation because I had none of her contact information, and she had none of mine. I kept my fingers crossed and did my best to send positive vibes for the entire day. When the weekend arrived, I didn't have much time to dwell on the lack of news. The Pride celebration was in full effect throughout the city, but because I had prior family obligations, I wasn't able to attend any events until the parade on Sunday afternoon.

I arrived a little later than the agreed time and jogged towards our meeting place. Before I got there, I heard my name shouted from an excited little blonde girl who was running towards me with her arms outstretched. I scooped her up in my arms.

"Britt, look what we got you!"

She was holding a small flag that sported the familiar tri-colors of the bisexual community. I took it from her and waved it happily. "Thank you so much, Beth. I love it. And you got your face painted! That's so cool."

She grinned at me which made the little rainbows on her cheeks scrunch together. She made sure I noticed her own rainbow flag, and when I asked her where everyone was, she pointed to the left of where we were standing. I saw Mike, Tina, and Shelby standing in a prime parade viewing section right by the roadside. Beth slid from my arms and ran back to the group, pulling me along behind her.

The five of us planned to meet up to watch the parade together because this year, Quinn was marching with a small group from her church. I met Quinn when I started working for Shelby. She was Beth's biological birth mother, and Shelby was insistent about keeping an open relationship between her adopted daughter and Quinn. I don't see her much because I only work with Shelby once a week, but over time, Quinn and I have managed to grow almost as close as Mike and I have.

"I love your headband, Brittany," Tina said when I finally stood next to them.

"It looks like my flag," Beth observed.

"Thanks, Tina," I said and then looked at Beth. "I made it just for today!"

Mike bumped my hip with his. "Looks like you arrived just in time."

I looked up and saw the mounted police leading the front of the parade line. There was an enormous explosion of color behind them, as well as multiple bass beats thumping through the air. I heard Beth complain that she couldn't see past the guard rails that had been lined up along the sidewalk, so I picked her up.

"Now Brittany, don't feel like you have to hold her," I heard Shelby say. "She's able to see just fine through these rails."

"It's no problem. I'll just promise not to hold her after she turns five," I said, winking at the girl's mother. I felt a tug against my sleeve and saw a frown on Beth's face.

"I just turned six!"

"Oh, that's right! I must have forgotten. Well, in that case, I'll hold you this year, but next year it's your turn to hold me."

That made her laugh. "You're too big to hold, silly."

"Then you better eat your spinach because you've got lots of muscles to build before next summer."

Fifteen minutes into the parade, Beth spotted Quinn's church group. All five of us waved at her and her friend, Mercedes, as they passed us, holding signs that said things like _Building Bridges between Communities_ and _God is Love_. Beth's constant shouting of their names ensured that they saw us and waved back. One of the church members even ran up to Beth to hand her some candy.

The rest of the parade passed in glorious fashion. The five of us cheered and danced and shouted with the masses as the floats and bands passed us. I was so absorbed in what was going on around us that when I saw Santana perched atop a float in the distance, it caught me completely off guard. Compared to a lot of the parade participants, she was modestly dressed in shorts and a tank. A multitude of colorful beads hung around her neck, while several bangles slid over her arms. She looked really, _really_ good.

My leering was interrupted when Beth screamed, "S'tana!"

I didn't think she would be able to hear her name over the noise of the crowds, but by some miracle, her head turned towards us. When our eyes met, she smiled and hopped off of her float to run towards the five of us. When she was standing in front of us, she pinched Beth's cheeks.

"Hey, cutie pie!"

"Did you see my flag?" Beth asked.

"I did! And you're looking fabulous today."

Santana quickly said hello to the rest of the group and then turned back towards me. Before I realized what she was doing, I was enveloped in a tight hug as one of her arms wound around my neck.

"I got the part!" she nearly squealed into my ear.

"Congratulations!" I said, doing my best to hug her back while holding Beth.

Santana pulled away and looked over her shoulder towards the float she abandoned. "I've got to run before they leave me, but can I come by the studio this week to see you?"

I still couldn't get over the fact that I'd managed to run into Santana in the middle of Pride and receive a hug in the middle of a parade. "Uh, sure. Yeah, that would be good."

"Great, I'll see you soon!"

I couldn't believe my luck when she leaned in for another hug, but I stopped breathing completely when I felt her press a quick kiss to my cheek. "Thanks again, Brittany!"

I knew my mouth was hanging open, but the muscles in my jaw refused to do anything to correct it. Beth grabbed my wrist when she noticed how still I became, and she did her best to force me to wave my little flag. When Santana hopped back onto her float, she waved at us one more time before turning to the crowd down the street.

Mike leaned over and quietly asked, "What was that?"

I had no reply for him as I continued to stare at the back of Santana's float.

"I don't know if you realize this, but your tongue is hanging out. You might want to reel it back in."

I snapped my attention to him. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. I told him to shut up and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

//

My mind stayed distracted throughout my yoga class Tuesday morning. When Santana mentioned she wanted to see me, I knew Tuesday would be the only opportunity because she didn't know how else to find me. After the class ended, I hung around and made small talk with some of the ladies walking in for Mike's class – the only reason being that I was hopeful Santana might walk through the studio's doors while I did. Mike started the class on time, but Santana had still not shown up.

I made my way to a corner and sunk down to the floor. Since her lesson slot was open, I had free time in my schedule until I could find another private student. I pulled my appointment calendar from my bag and started flipping through the pages, looking at old contacts and wondering whether I should give some of them a call. I knew that a few local schools would be starting cheer tryouts soon, and I figured some of my high school students may have wanted to brush up on their tumbling skills.

I'd only been curled into my corner for about ten minutes before I felt something bump against my foot. Santana was standing over me when I looked up, and I hastily scrambled to my feet, dropping the little book back into my bag.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said. "I just wanted to stop by and let you know how much I appreciated your help."

I nodded. "Sure."

She looked around the room for a moment, watching Mike lead the soccer moms in their dance aerobic routines. When she turned back to me, she looked a little nervous. "It's kind of loud in here. Do you think we can…"

She was nodding her head towards the private studio. We started walking, and I led the way through the door. I didn't walk very far into the room because we weren't going in for a lesson, and Santana took her time turning towards me. I didn't understand why until she held out a small gift bag.

"Santana, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I just wanted to do something."

I looked in the bag and saw a card nestled into the tissue paper. The card was blank inside and had a short message in a tidy scrawl:

_Brittany,_

_I couldn't have done it without you. You're amazing._

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_Santana_

There was a small plastic card that had been taped to the inside. It was a gift card to lululemon for $150.

"Oh Santana, this is so sweet, but –"

She reached forward, grabbing my hand to silence my protest. "No 'buts'. I wanted to do this. I know it'll barely buy you an outfit, but please accept it."

"But –"

"No."

She took the card and bag out of my hands and placed them on the floor beside me. Her eyes were shining, and a small smile splayed against her lips. "I wanted to go for a larger amount, but Quinn said you'd be too modest to accept it."

"I – what? You know Quinn?"

She shrugged. "We went to high school together. She's the reason I found out about Shelby's studio…and she's the one who told me you'd be the best person to hire for private lessons."

Santana was looking up at me through her lashes, and I swallowed thickly against a small lump in my throat that had suddenly appeared. All at once, I realized how Beth knew Santana's name to shout it the previous Sunday. "Um. Thanks. For the card, I mean. And…I'm glad you landed the role."

She kept looking at me, and I felt a little heat rise up my neck as I struggled for something else to say. It looked like she was waiting for me to do something, but I had no idea what. The moment had turned very intense very quickly, and I couldn't understand what that meant. After a few seconds, her gaze relaxed.

"So, Pride. Was this your first?" she asked.

I glanced over her shoulder through the mirror-windows and saw that Mike's class was still in full swing. I wanted to keep talking to her, but I knew our time was limited until the end of his class because he had his own private lesson to conduct afterward. I also had a class of my own to teach soon.

"Uh, no, actually. This is the fifth year I've been. I was only able to go to the parade this year, though."

"I've been going since I was a junior in high school, although this is the first year I was recruited into the parade," she laughed.

I wanted to keep the conversation going, and I said the first thing that popped into my head. "We liked your float."

A sly grin spread across her face. "Your little flag was cute."

The lump in my throat appeared again.

"Look, Brittany," Santana said quietly. She took a small step towards me and into my personal space. "I like you."

Stupidly, I replied, "I-I like you too, Santana."

She let out a small laugh when she saw how flustered I was and took another step towards me until her chest brushed mine. I felt her fingertip trace an indistinguishable pattern against my hip. As per my usual routine, I'd only put on briefs that morning, and I already felt blood rushing down below. Before she could feel anything, I took a few steps back, leaning my hips away from hers.

"I'm particularly fond of beautiful women. And you are absolutely gorgeous," she purred.

She stepped into my bubble again, and there was a definite twitch in my pants. I stumbled backwards once again.

"You know, I kind of had a feeling after that last dance we had together," she said and followed me as I awkwardly shuffled away from her.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes drifted down as she continued to step towards me. Instinctively, my hands worked their way to the front of my pants, trying to hide what my yoga pants were failing to keep hidden. When my butt bumped into the barre at the back of the room, I felt heat creep up my neck and onto my face. I was trapped, and Santana knew it because she finally dragged her eyes up to meet mine.

"Call me crazy, but it _felt_ like you were into our dance as much as I was."

My nerves were at an all time high. I tried telling myself that her word emphasis didn't mean what I thought it meant, but I knew from her glances and the way she was looking at me that I was lying to myself. "I think that was my drawstring knot."

A giggle broke through her lips. "You and I both know that was far too big to be a drawstring."

Just as the thought of trying to sidestep her crossed my mind, she leaned forward and kissed me as one of her hands pushed mine aside to rest against the bulge in my pants.

"Santana," I breathed into her mouth. I couldn't stop my hips from jerking against her palm when she slid her hand against me.

"Definitely not a little string," she murmured against my lips.

My hands were gripping the barre on either side of me so tightly, I was sure that it would crack at any moment. A moan rumbled low in my throat. Santana pressed her tongue into my mouth and gripped my ass with her free hand. With her body pinning me against the barre and the slow and steady movement she was conducting below my waistband, I was trapped with no escape. And with the way she was squeezing me, there was no way in hell I would attempt it, even if I could.

"I've wanted to kiss you ever since our first lesson," she husked. "And I haven't been able to think of anything else all weekend."

"You don't have to stop," I croaked.

"Not planning on it."

I leaned forward to kiss her again, but she dropped her head to my chest and placed wet, open mouthed kisses against the shirt covering my left breast. Both of her hands moved to the waistband of my pants as she moved her attention to my other breast and then lower, until her nose pushed underneath my shirt so she could kiss the skin around my bellybutton.

She'd managed to work me up until I was completely hard underneath her hand, and now I could feel her neck pressed against me. I didn't think I could grip the wooden beam beneath my hands any tighter, but I did. And my knuckles were aching from the strain.

I sucked in a huge breath when her fingers dipped into my pants and underwear let it out in one enormous huff when I felt them slide just below my knees. I felt like I was going into shock. My brain had not caught up to the reality of what was happening, so when her tongue flicked out against the tip of my erection, my knees buckled. Her hands reached to grab my ass again, and the forceful grip I had on the barre kept me from falling to the ground. Santana found my reaction amusing and kept her tongue's attention right at the head.

The combination of watching her and feeling her became too much, and I closed my eyes tightly, leaning my head backwards until it was resting against the mirror behind me. My cock kept jerking from all of her licking, and I felt her left hand wrap around the base to keep it steady. Santana squeezed it lightly, and I was thankful – not just because it felt so good, but because in doing so, it probably prolonged the amount of time I'd be able to let her keep doing those wonderful, wonderful things with her mouth.

I wanted to touch her hair or cheek or just _her_ , but I didn't think I'd be able to keep my fingers from digging into her skin, so I dutifully kept my hands where they were. My head kept turning from side to side to give my body a chance to release some of the pent up energy I was building. Her hand started twisting around the base of my cock, and finally her lips slid down past the head. I allowed myself to open my eyes as my head turned to the side one more time.

"Oh my god, Santana…"

I could see us in the reflection of the mirror to my left. She was on her knees, one hand gripping me while the other squeezed my ass. Her head was slowly moving back and forth. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever been able to witness.

I could only take watching it for a few seconds before my hands left their position to pull back her hair. I wanted to watch her up close. She glanced up at me when her hair was pushed past her eyes and hummed her approval. The vibration made my mouth drop open in a silent groan. We didn't keep eye contact because she started taking more of me into her mouth – so much so, that she had to move her left hand to join the right in its role of helping to support me as I continued to lean against the beam.

Her lips moved closer and closer while her tongue continued to keep its firm pressure on the underside of the shaft. With one final push, her nose pressed against the skin underneath my navel. It happened faster than I had anticipated. My hands clutched her hair at the back of her head, and her name tumbled from my lips.

Santana's hands started pressing my hips against her as she bobbed her head. She was moving me in rhythm to what her mouth was doing. I took the hint and started slowly pumping my hips. She slid her lips all the way down to the end of my erection and sucked lightly before sliding back the way she came, until her nose was once again pressed against my skin.

I had to look away because everything was becoming too intense. When I looked up, I saw straight into the studio. Mike's class was finishing up, and people were starting to disperse. I'd completely forgotten where we were. A few of the people had stopped in front of the mirrors and were fixing their hair and clothes as they chatted with one another. It created the illusion of them peeking into the room, but I knew none of them could see (or had any idea) what was happening just a few feet away from them. A voyeuristic thrill flowed through my body, and my hands helped guide Santana's head back and forth.

I couldn't help but pretend that the few people in the studio were watching us, and I let the fantasy overtake me. I felt the tightening in my lower stomach become more intense as I continued to thrust my hips. After a few pumps, I felt my cock hit the back of Santana's throat, and I looked down to apologize, but Santana just moaned in response. That vibration only afforded me the chance to give her a few seconds' warning.

"San–Santana – you –"

I tried pulling her back, but she held my hips in place, keeping her mouth around the head. When I felt her tongue flick out as she gave me a hard suck, it was all over.

"Santa–oh, ohhhh… "

The orgasm that ripped through me was the only thing my mind could focus on. My eyes were clinched shut, and I had no idea what was spewing out of my mouth until it was over. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was sprawled out on the ground with my back resting against the mirror behind me. Santana, of course, was knelt in front of me, grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

My body didn't gain the ability to speak until I heard the door rattle. My eyes snapped up, and I saw Mike looking at the door with confusion.

"Oh, shit!"

I scrambled to my feet, pulling my pants up as I went. Santana joined me and placed a comforting hand against my arm.

"Relax. I locked it when we came in."

I watched Mike as he walked away and headed for the door to the office. I knew he was fetching the key.

"We have to get out of here," I said, grabbing her hand and snatching the gift bag she'd given me as I sped towards the door. In one quick motion, I turned the lock and pushed the door open, ignoring the few stragglers from the last class. I quickly led us out of the studio, through the foyer, and into the parking lot, refusing to stop until we reached my car. I leaned against it in relief of having escaped unnoticed.

Santana was smiling at me, looking like she was on the verge of laughing. I asked her what she found so funny about me almost losing my job.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I just really like spending time with you, is all."

I laughed despite still feeling on edge from our close call. "I like spending time with you too."

"I could tell."

I looked away and felt a blush cover my face. Not that it made sense to be embarrassed of a comment like that when she had just given me the best orgasm I'd had in months.

"I like this too," she said softly, raising our hands. I didn't realize I hadn't let go when we made it to the car. "I'd like to keep doing it, if that's alright with you."

I turned back towards her. For the first time since I'd seen her that morning, she looked nervous. I smiled and said, "I'd absolutely love it."


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a sigh of relief as I dropped my bag inside my apartment. Another week had come and gone, and I was thankful that I could start my weekend. I was looking forward to this weekend in particular because Santana and I had made plans to spend a little more time together.

Three weeks had passed since our little encounter after the Pride parade. Before we split ways in the studio parking lot, the two of us had exchanged numbers with promises to get together again when we could make time. Since then, we'd been able to meet for lunch once a week when I worked at Shelby's on Tuesdays. The rest of the time was spent communicating through calls or texts. Both of our jobs, in addition to her rehearsals, kept us busy, but we managed to do pretty well, all things considered.

We never really defined what our relationship would become. Both of us had agreed at our first lunch meeting that we would take it slow to see how things progressed. To say that our starting point was unconventional would be the biggest understatement of the year. We knew that we couldn't put ourselves in a situation like that again, so the decision to put our physical relationship on hold hadn't been difficult – mostly because our schedules kept us busy enough to keep us in check. (Though we had been fortunate enough to sneak a few kisses where we could.)

"Tubbs! Where are you buddy?"

A few seconds passed before I saw my massive cat trot towards me as fast as he could down the hall. It was a routine he and I had settled into years ago. When I got home, he got fed. And after the both of us ate, we sprawled out on the couch to relax for the rest of the evening.

Just as I sat down to my own dinner, I got a text from Santana.

_Would it be possible to change a small detail of our plans tomorrow?_

I managed to keep a worried frown off my face because I figured "a small detail" didn't mean that she was cancelling. A cancellation would have been a major detail. Still, I couldn't help but mess with her a little.

_You're not trying to get out of seeing me are you?_

Her response came back almost immediately, and I grinned as I took another bite of my sandwich.

_NO_

Before I could reply, she sent another text.

_Quinn wants us to go out with her and her boyfriend. Feel like making it a double date?_

When I saw her choice of words, I felt a giddy thrill rise through me. I had to call her.

"Hello?"

"A date, huh?" I grinned into the phone. "I thought we were just going out, you know. Spending time together, and all that."

"Well, I mean – that's kind of like a date, right? We don't have to call it that. It's not – I mean, we'd just be hanging out with –"

The fact that she was so flustered was completely endearing. "Santana, I'm just messing with you. Yes, I'd love to see Quinn and meet her boyfriend."

"Okay," she sighed. I could hear the relief in her voice. "Great. I'll be sure to let her know."

"You're cute."

"Stop it."

I couldn't suppress my laughter. "You are. Absolutely adorable."

"Whatever. Did you get the address I texted you earlier?" she asked. "Are you still coming over before we go out?"

"Yes and yes. You promised me a tour of your place."

"Can't wait."

I smiled when I heard her smile carry through the phone. "Me neither."

/

Santana insisted that I dress casually and comfortably, so I dressed in my favorite jeans and shirt before saying goodbye to Lord Tubbington. Santana's directions to her apartment were perfect. I had no trouble whatsoever in finding the building. When I got to the door, I pressed the buzzer with her door number and was immediately greeted by Santana's voice through the speaker.

"Who is it?"

"Brittany."

"Come on up!

I heard the door click, and I quickly made my way to the elevator. I didn't know much about what the plans were for the evening apart from meeting up with Quinn and her boyfriend somewhere for dinner. It was exciting to finally get to spend more than forty minutes at lunch with Santana.

The apartment wasn't very far down the hall when I got off the elevator. On the way over, I'd covertly picked a flower from a flowerbed of a restaurant's window box. It was being twirled nervously in my fingers as I walked down the hall. I figured since Santana had called our outing a date, I would try to surprise her. I couldn't decide if it was cheesy or sweet. When I stepped in front of the door, I pushed the doubt from my mind and knocked. The person behind it was not who I was expecting.

"Hey, Brittany! Come on in."

Quinn was standing in front of me, holding the door open. I looked at the apartment number on the door and then back down the hallway. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had the wrong door. I thought Santana told me this was it."

Her hand reached out for my arm and pulled me inside. "Santana and I live together."

I felt stupid. Of _course_ I had the right apartment. "Oh."

"I'm assuming she never told you."

"No, she didn't –"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Typical. Anyway, she should be ready soon. When you buzzed in, she bolted to the bathroom to check her makeup for the thirtieth time."

I laughed a little. It was good to know I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"It was just a little touch up, you liar," I heard being called behind me. "And I had to grab my bag."

I turned to see Santana walking towards us, smiling from ear to ear. She was wearing a black skirt with a cute red top and matching flats. When she got to me, she rocked onto the balls of her feet and kissed me on the cheek. I held up the small flower I'd picked for her, and she took it gratefully.

"Aww, how sweet," Quinn cooed.

"Shut up, Quinn. Just because you don't get flowers from your man anymore doesn't mean you can make fun of how sweet this is. Thank you, Britt."

Quinn laughed, and I shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I sort of found it on my way."

Santana turned to her roommate and handed her the small flower. "Put this in some water so I can show Brittany around."

I felt her grab my hand as Quinn walked past us into the kitchen. "As you can see, Quinn's in the kitchen. Just in front of you is the living room."

Santana tugged me forward and we turned into the small hallway. "That door all the way at the end goes to Quinn's room. To the left is our bathroom. It's kind of small. Nothing too fancy." She paused to let me peek inside. "And this…is my room."

Her hand pushed the door to my right open, and I looked into her room. It looked very elegant. There were tons of pictures in frames and pinned to a large corkboard above a desk that was situated in the corner. A white and black floral comforter spread across her bed. A few vintage posters from the Golden Age of film hung over her headboard in nice frames. A small vase of flowers rested on the top of her dresser. Overall, it's what one would expect to see in an apartment occupied by two women, but I loved being able to get a deeper look into Santana's personality.

When I looked back at Santana, her face looked anxious, as if she were waiting for my approval. I didn't hesitate to give it to her. "I love it."

Quinn interrupted just as we leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'm sure you two will be spending plenty of time in there later, but we need to leave now or we'll be late."

Santana's complexion only slightly gave away the blush creeping over her cheeks, but I could feel my own warm considerably. She led me back down the hall, past Quinn, and through the apartment door, muttering how she planned to make sure Quinn got her comeuppance soon.

As the three of us walked, they described the place we were having dinner and explained that Quinn's boyfriend would be meeting us there. Apparently, the three of them frequented the restaurant quite a bit, and were excited to show me, since I'd never been. It was only a ten minute walk from their apartment. Because Santana had already called in reservations, we were seated immediately. I slid into the booth across from Quinn. Santana took her spot next to me. We had just enough time to look through the menu before our server appeared to take our drink orders. The three of placed our food orders, and Quinn ordered for her boyfriend. The server left, and about ten minutes passed before a man approached our table.

"I hope I haven't missed much," he said and leaned down to kiss Quinn's cheek.

"We already ordered for you. Brittany, this is Sam. Sam, Brittany," she introduced.

I reached across the table to shake his hand. "Hi, Sam. It's nice to meet you."

His smile was very endearing. "So you're the famous Brittany I keep hearing about."

I looked between Quinn and Santana. "Good things, I hope."

"Nothing but the best," he promised, taking a sip of his drink. "Santana talks about you all the time."

I bit my lip and looked at the woman sitting beside me. She was trying to kick him underneath the table. "Stop making me sound like a creep, Trouty."

I slipped my hand into hers and asked, "So how did you two meet?"

"Santana introduced us," Quinn answered.

I turned to Sam. "How do you know, Santana?"

"She comes into the shop where I work."

"Oh? Where is that?"

Before he could respond, Santana quickly interjected, "A collectables store."

The couple across from us laughed. "Actually," Sam said, "it's more of a comic shop."

"But you sell collectables there," she insisted. Her eyes met mine. "It's where I got those posters in my room."

Quinn hid her smirk behind her water glass, and just before she took a sip, she added, "And those comics under your bed."

"Quinn!" Santana was glaring at her roommate.

I brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Santana, I didn't know you were into comic books."

"I'm not. I'm –"

"Just obsessed with them," Quinn interrupted.

"Especially the female superheroes," Sam added.

Santana groaned and rested her face in her hands. "Oh my god."

I did my best to keep the laughter out of my voice as I rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetie."

She looked at me with such a hopeful expression, I almost felt bad for what I said next. "I had no idea you were such a nerd, but there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Everyone laughed except Santana. She scowled at all three of us just as our food arrived. "I hate all of you."

As we ate, Quinn mentioned that she and Santana were planning to enroll in my morning yoga class at Shelby's studio. I got excited and suggested that Sam join us, but he just smiled and politely declined, stating that he preferred to work out in his favorite gym.

"Is that where you and Santana met? At Shelby's?" he asked.

"Sure is," Santana affirmed, scooping the last of her salad into her mouth.

"How long have you been shacking up?"

Santana choked on her Diet Coke. From the look on Sam's face, I could tell the question was more innocent than it had sounded. "We're not officially together just yet," I said.

He was still eyeing Santana wearily. "Oh, so you're not dating?"

Santana's eyes were still watering from her coughing fit. She looked at me a little helplessly and squeezed my hand underneath the table. I answered him once again. "I think for the moment, I'd call Santana my official handholder."

Our checks came not long after that, and after a short argument in which Santana refused to let me pay for my portion, we left the restaurant.

"So Quinn, do Brittany and I need to make ourselves scarce so you two can have the apartment all to yourselves?"

Both of their faces turned red. Sam shook his head no, and Quinn just glared at Santana. "No, Sam is taking me to the movies."

"Okay. Well, in that case," she continued, digging around her purse until she pulled out something that was kept hidden in her hand. "I want you to have this."

We watched her press something into Sam's hand. He unfolded a twenty dollar bill. "What's this for?"

"I need to make sure you're taking care of Quinn, so after the movie stop by CVS or something and get a box of condoms before you take her back to yours."

"Santana!"

I wanted to laugh as Quinn protested and Sam stuttered, but I kept a straight face as Santana took my arm and turned us around to start walking before she could have her money thrown back into her bag. When we were far enough away, she broke into giggles and threaded her fingers through mine. "I love making him uncomfortable because it pisses Quinn off so much."

"That's mean."

Santana just shrugged. "She shouldn't have made fun of me back at the apartment."

"Well, you were being pretty adorable."

"Whatever."

I let her brush off the compliment. "So what's the plan now? I don't think I'm ready to go home just yet."

"We could go back to my place and watch a movie or something."

I swung our hands back and forth between our bodies. "What kind of movie?"

"I don't know. What do you like?"

"Depends on what you have."

"You're doing that on purpose!"

I feigned innocence. "What?"

"Being difficult!" She was trying so hard not to smile.

"Well, I have to be in a certain mood for some movies. I thought everyone was like that. I'll watch whatever you want to watch though."

Santana shrugged again, and we walked in silence for a few moments. Twilight was settling in around us, creating one of my favorite atmospheres that mixed the waning natural light with the flickering artificial light from the streetlamps above. It made a perfect summer evening. And Santana looked beautiful as we walked back to her place. I couldn't resist leaning over to speak softly in her ear.

"Thank you for dinner, even though I wish you'd have let me pay for mine."

Her free hand waved off my comment. "I couldn't let you pay when I asked you out."

"On our date," I teased. Santana bit her lip and smiled shyly. I brought my other hand over to cover our clasped fingers before kissing her temple. "I've really enjoyed being your handholder."

I took two more steps before I felt myself being tugged to a stop. I turned around to see Santana standing behind me. It looked as if she wanted to say something, so I waited, but the words never came.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pulled me closer and took both of my hands in hers. "As much as I love having you as my handholder, I want you to be more than that."

I tried to fight the smile off my face, not wanting to assume where she was going with the conversation. "Like what?"

Santana huffed lightly in frustration. When she spoke there was a slight whine in her voice. "Brittany, you know."

"I don't, though. A handholder and a foot massager? A handholder and personal assistant?"

"Stop making this harder than it has to be."

I swung our hands back and forth between us again as we stood in the middle of the sidewalk. "Okay. Just say it. I'm listening."

Her eyes looked up to mine from where she'd been staring at our hands. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

I leaned in and kissed her. It was slow, and I was finally smiling – no longer able to hold it in. I pulled away just slightly to whisper against her lips, "I'd like that."

This time, it was her turn to break out into a grin. "Yeah?"

I nodded and kissed her again. Santana didn't let me deepen it because she started walking, reminding me that we only had one more block until we were back at her apartment.

I felt excited and happy and giddy all rolled into one big ball of emotion inside. Santana must have felt the same because she kept sneaking kisses every few steps as we sped along side by side. It felt like seconds had passed before we made it through her front door.

"Do you mind if I change out of this skirt?" she asked. "I can find something for you too, if you'd like."

"No, you go ahead. I'll be fine."

I sat on the couch in the living room, relaxing into the plush cushions as I waited. Within a few seconds, Santana sauntered back into the room in a t-shirt and a pair of workout pants. She grabbed the remote and sat next to me. I pulled her into my side and rested my head against hers as she flipped through the menu trying to find something to watch. Despite it being the weekend, there were no interesting movies playing on any channel.

Santana rested the remote on top of her thigh and turned her head slightly towards me. "I don't know if it's too early for me to reveal this – and it's kind of embarrassing – but I'm a total _Real Housewives_ junkie."

"A comic nerd and trashy reality television fan? You are quite the catch. How did I get so lucky?"

That comment earned me a smack on the leg, though it was not very heartfelt. "Shut up."

"It's okay. Your secrets are safe with me," I reassured her. I looked at the menu on the screen and saw that there seemed to be a marathon of _Housewives_ running. "If you want to watch a few episodes, I'll try it out. I'm not making any promises about getting into it though."

I felt her press a soft kiss into my jaw before repeating my words back to me. "If you do, your secret is safe with me."

As expected, the series turned into lots of bitchy screaming and drama. I had to stop myself from giggling several times when I would look down to see how focused on the screen Santana had become. She was really into everything that happened. We didn't talk much as we watched the first two episodes. When the commercials came on between the second and third, Santana turned in my arms and kissed me sweetly. I kept my arms around her and hummed my approval.

"I hope you don't think I'm ignoring you," she said. "Sometimes I get involved when I watch, and I lose track of what's going on around me."

I just smiled and kissed her nose. "I noticed."

My hands slid to her waist when she swung one of her legs over mine. Her body pressed my back further into the couch, and she rested her fingers against my shoulders. We kissed again, a little more intensely this time.

"We don't have to keep watching this."

I raised my eyebrows to show my curiosity. "What are you suggesting, then?"

Instead of answering, Santana kissed me deeply, running her tongue along my lips until I opened my mouth to let her in. Her fingers slid from my shoulders to my neck, settling themselves in my hair. I ran my hands up her sides and around the curve of her ass, taking my time and enjoying the feeling of her curves beneath my palm. It felt so nice having her pressed against me and kissing me slowly. It was the closest we'd been since that day in the studio, and I had to remind myself to think with my brain and not my other head.

I felt Santana start leaning towards the side. I moved one of my hands to her back and settled the other underneath her bottom, trying to support her and keep her upright. But she wouldn't let me. Her arms tugged me closer to her, and I realized she was trying to pull me down onto the couch. I used my hands' positions to turn us so that she was lying on her back. My forearms were propped on either side of her ribs, resting just under her arms so that I wouldn't crush her. We grinned at each other for a moment before Santana led my lips back to hers.

Neither of us paid any attention to the shenanigans happening on screen. We were in our own little world, too content to let anything disturb us. I could have been content staying there with her for the rest of the evening, enjoying the way she was letting me explore her mouth and neck as much as I pleased. When I felt her fingertips slip underneath my shirt, I realized that Santana had slightly different plans as they continued their path against my ribs and over my bra. I was unable to control the way my hips bucked when she circled my nipples through the fabric.

I breathed her name into her cheek at the feeling of her fingers and the way her hips rolled into mine. There had been no way to hide my erection when I first rested on top of her, and it was obvious that she had no problem with it then as she squeezed her thighs against my hips. She never let up, and I gently moved with her. My lips and tongue worked kisses into the skin of her neck. She felt so, so good.

We were totally lost once more in our own world. The only thing that snapped me out of our reality was the feeling of her hands on my ass, pressing me as hard as she could between her legs as she let out a moan. That's when I remembered our promise to each other about letting us see how things progressed without rushing into sex. If looks could kill, I would have been dead when I pulled away to see her glaring at me.

"No, Brittany. No, please."

Her hands were still holding on tight, but I pushed myself away just enough to put a little space between us. "I'm sorry, Santana. As much as I don't want to stop –"

"We don't have to stop. Brittany, please –"

I laughed a little and kissed her quickly on the lips. She protested when I helped her to sit upright. "Yes, we do. We promised to wait and –"

"But you're my girlfriend now. And it's been almost three weeks."

I really did laugh that time. "I know, and it's been a wonderful three weeks, and I already love being your girlfriend, but I don't want to do this on your couch…in the middle of your living room…where Quinn could walk in at any moment."

Her eyes were hopeful. "My bed is just on the other side of that wall."

"Santana."

I don't know if it was the sexual frustration or the fact that she'd been so immersed in the _Housewives_ drama earlier, but she flopped back on the couch and looked up at me with a frown. "Fine."

"Oh, don't be like that," I pleaded, leaning down over her again and kissing her. "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

Her eyes studied me for a moment, furrowed in thought. Then she sighed and her brow relaxed. "If you say so. But I guess I'll just have to take care of myself tonight…since you're not willing to help."

Even though I couldn't see it, I felt her hand slip between us and rest low against her abdomen. I groaned. "Santana."

"You're welcome to stay and watch…if you want."

Her voice was low. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers, shaking it slightly. I knew I had to be the one to maintain self-control. "Please don't tempt me."

Her finger started swirling against her skin. "A little temptation never hurt anyone."

Reluctantly, I pushed myself off of her and stood. "Tell that to Adam and Eve."

Santana sat up on the couch as I stretched my back and neck. "Where are you going?"

"I should probably get home. Leave you to take care of yourself without distraction. I just…can I use your bathroom before I go?"

She was pouting, no doubt trying to use it to her advantage to get me to stay. "If you're in there longer than two minutes, I'm coming in."

I felt myself blush when I realized what she was implying, but honestly, I just wanted to adjust myself so that my boner wasn't leading the way back to my apartment. I slipped into her bathroom and splashed some cool water against my face. As quickly as I could, I tucked myself into the waistband of my boxer briefs. It didn't completely hide the bulge, but it reduced it enough so it wouldn't draw attention. When I walked back into the living room, Santana stood and hugged me goodbye.

"I had fun with you tonight," she said, "even if you're leaving me hanging."

I knew she was joking, so I teased her back. "I had fun too, even though you are a complete and total nerd."

"You're not going to let me live that one down, are you?"

After I stepped out into her hallway, we kissed. "Not unless you let me see that comic collection."

I was pleased that I'd made her laugh. "Oh god, that would only make it worse."

"Goodnight, Santana."

"Goodnight, Brittany."

I was able to find a cab relatively quickly. I glanced out of the window as shops and pedestrians went by. It felt like I was on cloud nine. If it wasn't so dark outside, I would have happily waved to the people we passed.

I received a text while I was still in the cab. It was from Santana. It said: _I miss you already._

I immediately sent one back that said: _Me too._

The next one she sent was a picture of her head and shoulders resting against the arm of her couch. Her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth. Her eyes were barely open. The text underneath said: _No, I REALLY miss you._

Her response confused me for a moment, so I studied her picture a little closer. Only one side of her bottom lip was pinched between her teeth, and her eyebrows looked like they were furrowed in concentration. There was a tiny crinkle at the bridge of her nose. Before I could connect any dots, I received another picture. This one was taken in the other direction. The first thing I noticed were her feet, and I saw that her toes were curled. But within a second my eyes drifted to the exposed skin of her stomach where her arm was resting. I couldn't see her hand because it was hidden beneath her pants.

"Oh my god…"

"Everything okay back there?"

My head snapped up to look at the driver's reflection in the rear-view mirror. He was looking at me strangely.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. I'm fine."

My fingers furiously punched away at my phone's keys. _You're killing me, Santana. I'm in a cab._

I could almost hear her laughing at me. I got another text, but I refused to look at it before I made it back to my apartment – afraid of what it might contain.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the driver pulled up to my building. I paid as quickly as I could and jogged into the building and towards the stairs. I didn't want to wait for the elevator. In less than thirty seconds, I'd made it to my floor and into my apartment. I waited until I flopped on my bed to look back at my phone. There was only one more picture. It was Santana's face again, but this time her head was tilted back – her mouth open – her eyes squeezed shut. It was blatantly obvious what was happening when that picture was taken. It finally became too much.

If I hadn't been alone, I would have been completely embarrassed because that evening's wank session was the shortest I'd had since I was fourteen.

/

Santana managed to gather the five of us for the opening night of her show. I sat between Mike and Quinn. Sam and Tina took their place on the ends. We were seated close to the front of the theater. Santana had somehow talked Jesse into giving her tickets to the prime seats for free. I'm not sure how she did it, but we were extremely grateful, and Santana was a nervous ball of energy when she handed them to us earlier that afternoon.

I checked underneath my seat for the bouquet of roses I'd bought to give her after the musical was over. She'd been working so hard, and I thought she totally deserved them, despite not having actually seen her perform. Quinn must have seen me looking because she rested her hand on mine.

"She's going to love them."

"I hope so. I'm trying my best not to crush them with my feet."

Quinn laughed. "They'll be fine."

Tina leaned over Mike to get our attention. "Are you guys going to the party afterwards?"

"There's no way I'm missing a party," Sam threw in.

"And I kind of have to go if I want to see Santana for more than five minutes tonight," I said.

Jesse St. James had booked the bar a block from the theater for the cast party after the show ended. There was an open bar all night and free food, and we were all invited guests of Santana's. Really, it was a no-brainer.

The lights dimmed a few seconds later, and we turned our attention to the stage. From the moment Santana stepped out, I could not stop the enormous grin from plastering itself against my face. She had such amazing confidence – and a stage presence that demanded everyone's attention. The other cast members performed well, and though I knew I harbored a particular bias, I was so proud while watching my girlfriend.

The cell block scene was executed flawlessly, and I smiled watching her twist and twirl perfectly along with the choreography that brought us together. It was so sexy to see her up there on that stage and to hear her sing. I had press a hand against the fly of my pants to keep from getting too excited while watching her exude sex throughout the theater.

The entire play passed by too quickly. I was having so much fun watching Santana in her element that I didn't want it to end. I'm pretty sure she got the loudest cheers at her curtain call, thanks to all of our yelling and Sam's ear-splitting wolf-whistle. Her modest smile was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

When the lights came back up after the curtain fell, I gathered up my flowers and rushed to the lobby with our friends. Within minutes, Santana had found us and jumped into my arms. I wrapped her up tightly, careful to keep the bouquet out of the way.

"You were so good, sweetheart. I loved it."

The others chimed in when I let her go. Her eyes got so big when she saw the flowers. "These are for me? Oh, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did! I'm going to have to get you some for every night from now on. You were absolutely amazing."

She was grinning to hide her embarrassment. I kept my arm around her waist as the others took their turns praising her performance. After a while, the lobby had mostly emptied, and Mike suggested that we make our way to the party.

The music was already booming when we walked inside. Surprisingly, we were able to find an empty table big enough for all of us to take our place around. Santana carefully set down her flowers, and the boys waved over one of the caterers holding a tray of shots. We each took one and toasted Santana's performance, cheering loudly when they were all thrown back. Everyone left to order more drinks, but I stayed with Santana when Quinn offered to get ours.

We took advantage of the semi-privacy we'd been afforded and kissed for a few seconds. I wanted her to know how proud I was of everything she'd done, but the ridiculous smile on my face took away some of that seriousness. We were interrupted when everyone came back.

"Ew, gross. Please don't make us watch that all night," Quinn said, placing our drinks in front of us before reaching back to Sam to take hers from his hand. Her grin gave away her lack of sincerity too.

"If you don't like it, don't stick around," Santana shot back.

The six of us toasted Santana once more as we clinked our glasses together. Everyone was taking full advantage of the open bar and well into their third and fourth drink before Santana turned from her position in my lap to watch me sip from my own.

"How come you're not celebrating?"

I licked my lips and grinned crookedly. "I am."

Her fingers played with mine on the table. "But you're only on your second drink. You should be keeping up with us."

My lips brushed against her ear, and I spoke only loud enough for her to hear. "I sort of have plans for later that I'd like to remember in the morning."

I leaned back to observe her face. It was something I'd been considering all evening, and I wanted to see what she thought about it. She was looking at me in disbelief. "Are planning what I think you're planning?"

I took another slow sip before answering. "You'll just have to wait and see. Can't do anything about it until we leave here."

Santana tried to stand, but I pulled her back into my lap. "Let's leave now."

"We can't leave your party."

"We'll stay thirty more minutes, but I'm not waiting any longer than that."

I nodded, agreeing to her terms and pleased to see how receptive she was to my idea. "Okay, but I want to dance with you before we leave. You were so hot in all those dance numbers."

Her lips curled into a smile, and she led me away from the table to the throng of people clustered in front of a makeshift stage where a live band played. I wanted to see how long it would take before Santana finally dragged us out of the bar, and I managed to keep her occupied for about an hour before she realized how much time had passed. But I wouldn't let her leave without saying goodbye to our friends.

"You're leaving already?" Sam asked. "But it's not even eleven yet!"

"Yeah, well…I'm tired, and I have another show tomorrow afternoon, so…" she mumbled, reaching between Sam and Mike to grab her roses from the table.

Quinn's smirk let on to the fact that she was the only one who saw through Santana's half-hearted excuse. After some quick goodbyes to our friends and some of her cast mates, we left the bar. We'd only walked half a block when Santana pushed me against the nearest storefront. Her mouth was on mine before I knew what was happening.

"My place is closer," she murmured between kisses. "If we hurry…we can make it…in less than…fifteen minutes."

I laughed and playfully pushed her away. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Who said anything about my plans involving our apartments?"

Santana growled as I stepped away from the wall. She literally growled. "Brittany, you'd better be fucking joking right now."

The scowl on her face deepened when I laughed harder. I probably shouldn't have, but it was too funny not to mess with her a little. She attempted to dodge my hand when I reached for hers, but I was quicker and grabbed it. "Okay, fine. We'll go to your place."

She eyed me warily for a moment and then took off at a pace that bordered between a fast walk and slow jog. About once a block, she would stop to kiss or touch me, but it never lasted very long. With the way she was dragging us along the sidewalk, it only took us seven minutes to make it back to her building, thanks in part to the several instances we jaywalked across the street.

Santana let us into her apartment, and we both removed our shoes once we stood inside the door. When we finally turned to each other, the reality of what we were about to do must have settled on her because her mood shifted. She gently took my hand and led me into her room, being careful to close the door behind us. Her expression was almost shy, like she was nervous. I kissed her softly to reassure her, but she stepped away before I could go any further.

"I um – My gynecologist can't see me for two more weeks, and I haven't been on the pill since I came out, so I got these, and I hope you don't mind, but I can't do anything about my birth control for two weeks, and I haven't had to buy any of these since I was in high school, so I hope they're okay, and…yeah," she rambled as she pulled a box out of the drawer of her nightstand.

"It's fine, Santana." I took the condoms from her and set them on the table. I couldn't resist messing with her just once more. "How long have you had these?"

Her embarrassment grew, and she looked away. "I bought them after I went down on you in the studio."

"Oh, wow. You were that confident I'd hang around, huh?"

At first, she looked flustered, but within seconds, her eyes narrowed and she looked up at me. "If I remember correctly, you were pretty speechless and out of breath when I was done."

The way she was eyeing me stopped the words that were trying to form in my mouth. She knew I was playing with her, and something in her eyes told me I was in trouble. Her hands wasted no time yanking my shirt above my head. As soon as it was on the floor, her mouth pressed against mine and forced it open with her tongue. The timid Santana I'd seen less than a minute before was gone, replaced by the woman who cornered me in the private studio two and half months ago.

My hands immediately fell over her ass, pulling her against me as I tried to keep up with her furious kissing. I felt my bra fall away from my body and shook it loose from my arms. Her fingers were working in the tight space between us trying to undo the button on my pants. Despite not having much room to maneuver, she popped it open relatively quickly and pushed them down my legs.

All too quickly, I realized that she'd stripped me down to my underwear and she was still fully clothed, but I couldn't do anything about it because Santana pressed two fingers against my breastbone, effectively pushing me down onto her bed. I looked up at her and tried reaching for her, but she stepped out of the way and walked to the foot of the bed. I scooted my body along the comforter until I was situated in the middle and tried reaching for her again, but she shook her head.

"I want to see you touch yourself."

My heart thumped wildly in my chest when she spoke. "Santana…"

"I'll give you something to help you along," she assured me. "All you have to do is lean back and let me watch."

I didn't ask questions. My back leaned against the pillows to help me stay propped up. Santana stood stock-still until my hand pressed against the front of my briefs. I could already tell that I had a full erection underneath. When I started palming myself through the material, she smiled and slowly began lifting her shirt above her head. I never once took my eyes off of her body. The way my briefs slid across me reminded me of the few times we'd gotten carried away while making out, and I indulged in the memories. But it wasn't enough. Especially when I watched her unsnap the button on the front of her pants.

My hand slipped underneath my underwear as she turned around and glanced at me over her shoulder. I kept my strokes slow and steady, not wanting to get too carried away. It was obvious that Santana was attempting to tease, and I didn't want to give in to temptation too early in the night. Her pants slid down her thighs and dropped to the ground. Before turning around, she unclasped her bra and wrapped her arms around her breasts to shield them from view.

The movement of my arm had pushed the waistband of my briefs down far enough so that the head of my erection was poking out beneath the fabric. When Santana saw it, she moved her arms and reached for the legs of my underwear. With one long drag, she removed them from my body. My hips pumped once into my hand as it squeezed along the shaft when Santana finally removed the last piece of clothing covering her body.

She was so toned and beautiful, and the view so much better than I had ever imagined. Her finger beckoned me toward her, and I crawled over quickly, needing to kiss her, but she wouldn't let me. Instead, she made me lie on my back so that my head was hanging off the edge of her bed. Santana bent at her waist to kiss me upside down and whispered against my lips, "It's only fair for me to return the favor, don't you think?"

I felt my throat close, effectively cutting off my air supply, when she stood over me, both of her legs bracketing my ears. My eyes could look no where but up, where she was spread above me. Her left hand drifted slowly down until she slipped two fingers between her legs and began to circle her clit. Santana was leaning over my body, using her right hand to prop herself up as she touched herself. My hands ached to touch her, but I refused to interrupt her work, so I slid them along her thighs, up and down, while I watched.

Her tongue against my cock took me by surprise, and I jerked, digging my fingers into the fleshy muscle of her legs. Her fingers did not stop, and her mouth was slowly working its way along my shaft. As much as I wanted to stay wrapped up in the moment, I desperately wanted to take back the control I'd gained back at the bar. So I pulled against her thighs until I could lift my head to taste her for the first time.

I don't know why Santana was caught off guard, but for whatever reason, I felt her mouth pull away from me as she moaned. I wasn't sure where her left hand had disappeared to, but the only thing moving against her clit was my tongue. It was almost comical how quickly I was able to get Santana to rock against me, and I slipped two fingers inside of her. She did her best to try to keep up. I could feel her attempting to kiss and lick me as best as she could, but I never relented my own sucking and licking against her. Eventually, she stopped, her moans becoming louder and more frequent. I felt her pressing her nose into the crook where my leg met my hip in an attempt to muffle the noise she was making. When I pressed my tongue solidly along the trail from her clit to the place where my fingers were buried inside of her (and back again), she finally came, biting the skin where her face was pressed so deeply against my joint.

When she couldn't handle being touched any longer, she rolled off of me and to my side. I sat up to look at her and watch her try to catch her breath. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth sucking in copious amounts of air. I reached between her legs to try to get her to come again so I could see it happen, but she slapped my hand away. Her eyelids fluttered open when she heard me giggle, but she was either lacking enough energy to scowl or just didn't care enough to scold me.

I decided to let her recover, but I pulled us both up to the top of the bed so that we could rest against the pillows. We kissed lazily for a few minutes, enjoying the close proximity and skin-to-skin contact.

Eventually, Santana regained her energy and swung one of her legs over mine. Her fingers spread over my abdomen and ran along my sides. I watched her eyes roam hungrily over my body. I didn't interrupt her. Instead, I kept my hands running a path from her thighs to her waist. I let out a sigh when her hands covered my breasts, thoroughly enjoying the way she could manipulate me into responding just for her. It was very clear that Santana knew exactly what she was doing – especially when I felt her start rocking her hips.

I didn't want to delay being separate from her any longer, and I reached for the box on the table. Santana noticed what I was doing when I couldn't quite curl my fingers around it. Mercifully, she leaned over and opened it for me. For the second time that night, she swatted my hand away when I tried to take the condom from her, insisting that she wanted to take care of it. I didn't argue with her. I watched her carefully roll it down my entire length and thought I would die when she took her time doing it. By the time she made it to the base, her eyes were staring straight into mine.

Santana leaned forward to kiss me deeply, lifting herself onto her knees and inching forward until she was hovering above me.

"Will you let me…?" she asked. "It's been a few years since I've – well, you already know that, but –"

I kissed her again to let her know I was fine with it. "Please."

We never broke eye contact as she gently reached down to guide me inside of her. She pressed down achingly slow, but my hands remained stationary against the top of her legs. Her lips were barely parted, and a small huff escaped her and spread across my own lips as she continued to adjust. Looking into her eyes was such an intense feeling, that when she finally was able rest her hips fully against mine, I pulled her close to kiss her soundly. Neither of us moved for a few minutes. We just spent the time kissing, slowly moving our tongues against one another and in and out of the other's mouth.

We didn't stop until Santana finally pulled away and sat up. She started moving, using her knees to lift her body up and down. I let her dictate the pace, no longer in any hurry when I saw her displayed above me. My hands remained at her waist because I didn't want to obstruct any other part of her from my sight. I didn't expect her to keep her eyes locked onto mine, but she did, and it was so sexy. Her hands dropped to my sides, splaying fingers along my ribs, as she switched from rising and falling to rocking back and forth. I took that as a sign that she was feeling more comfortable and tried lifting my hips in time with hers. It was a good decision.

"Uhng, Brittany…"

Her breasts were swaying with her efforts, and I kept my eyes roaming all around her incredible body. I was knocked sideways when a flood of emotions suddenly filled into my chest as I watched every movement and listened to every sound she made. I was so full with so many feelings that it was almost crippling. My eyes flicked back to her flushed face, and I couldn't stop admiring how gorgeous she was. I felt a million words pile up on my tongue, and I had to release them, lest I explode.

"Santana," I breathed. She didn't stop, only kept her eyes on mine. "Do you know why I couldn't wait anymore?"

I wasn't sure if she knew what I meant, but she shook her head while her hips continued to rock back and forth, and I never stopped lifting mine to meet hers.

"I saw you on that stage tonight…and I couldn't – you were so beautiful, Santana. But it's not just that…I was – _am_ – so proud of you. You amaze me…I am so, so, so lucky…to have you."

When my throat started to close, I stopped speaking. I didn't know how much sense my words made, but by the end, Santana had squeezed her eyes shut and let out a low moan. Her motions were beginning to become more frantic, and I tried to use my hands to help guide her. I could feel her fingers pressing into the spaces between my ribs, desperately trying to keep her balance, but her pace became erratic and uncontrollable.

I decided to brace my hands against her back so that I could flip our positions. As I turned us, Santana opened her eyes and slid her hands around my ribs to clutch at my shoulder blades. I was able to bring back the steady pace she'd started, making sure to keep each thrust deep. It wasn't fast, but it was enough to pull breathy gasps and quiet moans from deep inside of her.

It felt different to finally be in total control – to have her clinging so desperately to me – but different in the best way possible. I reveled in the way my muscles clenched as I pumped against her hips; the way her breasts bounced; the way she never took her eyes away from mine. Santana lifted her head to kiss me, but it was sloppy. Both of us needed air too badly to keep our lips connected for very long. I didn't want the moment to end, but my body began aching for more. There was nothing I could do but start speeding up, doing my best to keep Santana with me as I moved in and out.

"Santana," I breathed, "this is amazing – you're amazing."

I struggled to find the right words to describe the chaos raging inside of my head, but it felt like I was grasping at straws. I could feel Santana drawing me closer to her body. Her thighs squeezed against my hips as her feet tucked themselves underneath my legs. I wasn't sure when her hand snaked between us and began rubbing her clit, but I suddenly felt her fingers moving, occasionally brushing against my cock every time I thrust back into her. The combination of the sound of her bed thumping against the wall and the sounds she was emitting were driving me crazy, and I had to take deep breaths just to keep myself together.

"Don't – Brittany. Don't stop. Oh, don't stop."

I didn't have time to process her request before she came with a loud cry. Santana's fingers never stopped, and neither did I. My impending orgasm suddenly began its trek into my body. I couldn't control my hips. My arms wrapped around her body tightly, and my face had nowhere to go but into the crook of her neck. I could feel my release surging through the base of my cock, and all of my thrusts became harder. I wanted to be as deep inside of her as I could. As much as I tried to stop them, I came with the unsexiest grunts against her neck. Both of us stilled, panting heavily and trying to regain some semblance of reality, but the silence was broken with the sound of someone beating against Santana's bedroom door.

"Will you two knock it off in there? We're getting complaints from the rest of the building."

We both knew Quinn was joking, but neither of us had the energy to return her teasing. Santana managed to croak, "Go away, Quinn."

"Can you at least keep it down? Santana, you know I have to be up early in the morning."

This time Santana laughed quietly as she called out, "Goodnight."

We heard Quinn respond kindly as she walked down the hallway to her room. Santana turned towards me with a smile, and I somehow found the strength to lift myself off of her body and dispose of the condom in the wastebasket next to her nightstand before collapsing back against her shoulder.

"You were right," she murmured. "It was totally worth the wait."

I supposed it was the moment of clarity I'd experienced as the force of my orgasm crashed over me, but I blurted, "I love you."

Clearly, that was not what she was expecting to hear, but I continued anyway. "I knew it when I saw you tonight, and I can't keep it inside of me anymore. I am so happy because I love you, and tonight was amazing, and it's all because of you."

I didn't wait for any response before kissing her deeply, trying to express everything that was bubbling over inside of my chest. I felt Santana press my cheeks between her palms as she gently pulled me away.

"I love you, too."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to –"

She interrupted me before I could finish. "I don't. I'm telling you because I can feel it too. I love you."

Exhaustion was creeping its way through every muscle and vein in my body, but I kissed her over and over until we both gave in and fell asleep wrapped in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely overwhelmed by the response I got on ff.net of the original prompt fill, so I tried creating this little ending to satisfy the calls for another chapter. This will be the definite end to this particular story, but I'm more than willing to hear ideas and feedback. You can review or visit me on tumblr at gleefulgrace . tumblr . com if you want to know more or drop off a few prompt ideas.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support!


End file.
